


Marianne and Friends: My Boyfriend Learns to Ride Dorte

by cosmicfrownies



Series: FodlanTube Antics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Youtube AU, cowboy Ferdinand von Aegir, criminally underrated ship, slight crack, they're youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Ferdinand has wanted to learn how to ride a horse for a while and Marianne is willing to help him. Their antics are recorded for her YouTube channel.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund
Series: FodlanTube Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Marianne and Friends: My Boyfriend Learns to Ride Dorte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the beginning of my YouTube AU! Marianne and Ferdie are a criminally underrated ship. I absolutely love their A support. Seriously, they're so wholesome.
> 
> Also, you can't convince me that they're not a Disney Prince and Princess. Anyway, I hope you like this!
> 
> Marianne runs a YouTube channel where she records her pets' antics and does pet product reviews. She also gives caretaking tips for pet-owners. Her channel is called "Marianne and Friends". Ferdie probably runs a commentary channel or something...

Marianne stood outside of her estate, fumbling with her camera, trying to get the settings just right. The sun was bright and its warmth tickled her skin. The light breeze fluttered past her, causing her bangs to float to the side and her skirt to swish to the left. 

“There we go,” she said as she finally got it set up. She looked to Ferdinand, who was patting Dorte with a fond smile on his face. “Are you ready, dear?” she asked. 

“Yes!” he beamed, putting on his cowboy hat. Marianne giggled, turning on the camera. She stood next to Ferdinand. 

“Hi, everyone. Today I’m outside as you can see and I’m here with Dorte and,” she wrapped her arm around Ferdinand’s shoulders, “my boyfriend.” She looked at him fondly. 

“Hello! I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Marianne’s boyfriend!” he beamed. Marianne giggled again. 

“Yes, yes. Anyway, today he’s going to ride Dorte. I thought it would make for a fun video since you guys love Dorte so much. Ferdinand has been asking to do this for a while.” 

“I wanna be a cowboy, baby,” he said, laughing. Marianne smiled at him, he must have been spending time with Caspar again. 

  
  


“Alright, get on then,” Marianne said, releasing her arm from Ferdinand’s shoulders. 

“Ah, yes, of course,” Ferdinand flushed. He adjusted his cowboy hat and attempted to mount Dorte. He struggled as ginger locks fell onto his face. “Ugh,” he spat. Marianne giggled. She knew he should’ve tied his hair back, but she figured it’d be best to let him figure it out on his own. 

“Do you need help?” she asked. 

“No, I’ve got this!” Ferdinand beamed, trying once again… and failing once again… “Ok, maybe I need some help,” he admitted. 

Marianne held her hand out to Ferdinand and instructed him on how to properly mount a horse. Ferdinand nodded in understanding. He tried once again and successfully mounted Dorte. He grasped her reigns tightly, clearly unsure of what to do next. 

“Thanks, hun, you’re so good at this sort of thing.”

Marianne felt her cheeks heat up. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just have a lot of experience.” 

“Nonsense! You have a gift! You’re amazing with animals!”

Marianne felt herself flush further at such praise. Despite being with Ferdinand for over a year now, she still had trouble accepting his words sometimes. “Maybe you’re right. Do you know how to start moving?” 

“I believe I do!” he exclaimed. “Giddy up, Dorte!” Ferdinand shouted, tipping his cowboy hat and nearing falling off. He steadied himself, cheeks flushed. “Well, I suppose that wasn’t quite it…” 

“You’re right. Here, this is how you do it.” She explained to Ferdinand. When Marianne had first told Ferdinand that she owned horses, she was surprised he didn’t know how to ride one. He had such a wealthy upbringing, she was sure he’d know how. Ever since, he’d wanted to learn and now he was. Marianne was glad to teach him something and make him happy. 

“Ah, that makes sense,” and then he was off, Dorte galloping as he laughed, a joyous sound. “I am Cowboy Ferdinand von Aegir!” he shouted, laughing and tipping his cowboy hat again. 

Marianne laughed as well as she watched him ride around on Dorte. She was glad he was having fun. “He’s having a lot of fun,” she said facing the camera. “He’s been wanting to do this for a while now. He may seem eccentric, but he’s really a nice guy.” 

“Marianne! Look at me go, dear!” 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart!” she smiled fondly, looking at Ferdinand. “Dorte looks happy as well,” she said, looking back at the camera. “It may be difficult for you viewers to see it, but I understand Dorte very well. We’ve been friends for a long time as many of you know.

But when Dorte runs like that, there’s a certain sparkle in her eyes. If you look close enough, you may be able to see it.” She got behind the camera and focused on Ferdinand. He was still laughing with his signature boisterous chuckle, but he was having a good time. 

“See, you can see it right there, that sparkle. Dorte and Ferdinand don’t know each other very well, but Dorte understands that I trust Ferdinand, so he trusts him as well. Ferdinand has a soft spot for animals, but he’s also a big softie in general.” She smiled. 

She readjusted the camera and stood in front of it once again. “Ferdinand, are you done now?” she asked. 

“Well, I suppose,” he said with a small pout. It was cute. He rode over to Marianne and stared at the ground. “Ah, um, how do I get off?” His cheeks flushed. “Or will you catch me if I fall?” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that, dear.” She then explained how to properly dismount a horse and held her hand out for Ferdinand to take as he got off. 

“Ah, thank you, Marianne. You never cease to amaze,” he swooped down and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. She flushed. 

“Ah, Ferdinand, you’re such a charmer.” She giggled. He shot her a wink. “So, how did you like it?”

“It was great! I truly felt like a noble prince as I rode around!” 

“That’s great.” She patted Dorte and faced the camera. “That’s going to be all for today. Thank you for watching! We all had a lot of fun.” She smiled and waved to the camera, then went to stop the recording. 

“That was seriously amazing, Marianne! I wish I learned to ride a horse a lot sooner!” Ferdinand beamed, coming up to Marianne. She felt his arms wrap around her back. She eased into the contact. 

“Well, now you know how,” she sighed as Ferdinand rested his head on her shoulders. 

“Marianne, you’re really great. I hope one day you’ll understand that as well as I do. I love you.” She felt him plant a kiss on her forehead. She smiled. She knew it was alright to let herself enjoy such pleasures in life. It took a while to reach that point, but she was there. She hadn’t felt as confident as she had at that point. Sure, she wasn’t perfect, but she was doing better than she ever had. Ferdinand was definitely to thank. 

“I love you too, Ferdinand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Mari and Ferdie are two of my favorites and I love them together! I'm going to continue this AU with other ships and more MariFerdie, so look forward to that. Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms below.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies
> 
> P.S. I consider myself to be the CEO of Cowboy Ferdinand von Aegir (don't ask), so that's why he has a cowboy hat...


End file.
